skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders vs. Insomniac vs. Konami
''Skylanders vs. Insomniac Games vs. Konami ''is a crossover installment of Skylanders,Metal Gear, and Ratchet and Clank along with others. It is the sequel to Skylanders: Kaotic Uprise. Features Thanks to a brand-new cast of characters and Adventure Packs, Special areas known as "Dimensional Holes" exist around the Hub which can only be accessed by certain characters. Along with the ability to place non-skylander characters on the portal of power allows you to explore a whole new playstyle. Story Summary Console Version After being banished back to it's original dimension, The Darkness using the remaining Dark Skylanders on Skylands had them seek out Kaos and Eon in order to learn more of other "realms". The Darkness eventually got the info out of Eon and Kaos and discovered that Skylands was only one of MANY MANY different dimensions. Destroying Skylands and worlds beyond it such as the Cloudbreak Islands would accomplish nothing....The Darkness' battle against the light would never end unless it defyed destiny and fate itself. The Darkness used the dark power from the Dark-skylanders to fuel him. However, The Darkness was still not powerful enough to escape and needed more energy. He had enough power to talk telepathically to others near his presence so he talked and asked for assistance from the nearest force. Little did he know, The answer was received. From a unexpected source and shortly after this, The Darkness began hatching it's fiendish plot to destroy everything that ever was. Can it be stopped? iOS/Wii U Version Coming Soon! Characters Coming Soon! Levels Coming Soon! Gameplay Villain Gate Special gates for Villains. Only villains can access this special gate. This special gate is only found in Boss Fights however. So keep a look out! You might find a secret inside. Cy-Gate Only a ninja-like character can get through these kinds of gates. These are usually found hidden in plain sight. Once opened, The gate leads you to a puzzle which you must solve to get a item. The Main Gate Only Core Skylanders have the power to open this gate. There's only one gate. Hmmm.....I wonder where it is. Boulders Boulders return from Skylanders: Giants ''that can be found in most levels that Giants can pick up and throw at Enemies. Swap Zones Swap Zones return from ''Skylanders: Swap Force ''allowing Swap Force Skylanders take on mini games related to there type. Traptainum Shards Traptainum Shards return from ''Skylanders: Trap Team ''allowing Trap Masters to break open them and unlock special Traptainum hats and trinkets. Portals Portals exist all around the Hub. Go through them is a quick shortcut to a nearby area or it could be a teleport to a secret area. Portals are also used to go to different worlds. Races In races you can race against other players online or locally or Computer Controlled characters using ''Skylanders: SuperChargers ''vehicles in races to earn money and experience. Items ''Main Articles: ''S.I.K Items S.I.K. Key Items amiibo Support ''Credit goes to Captainfishlip and his game Skylanders: Minis for the idea. S.I.K. has the support of Amiibos in the Wii U version which allows the player to bring in CPU-controlled unplayable helper characters to assist you in battle as well as race along side you as a co-driver. Currently only Nintendo Amiibo are available. More will be added later. ''Main Article: ''S.I.K Amiibo Adventure Packs * Golden Desires Pack - Ten new levels and two characters! * Executive Pleasures Pack - Three new levels and one new character! * What a Nefarious Villain! Pack - One new hub and two new characters! * Evil vs. Evil? Pack - One new hub and twelve new levels along with six new characters! * The Way of the Warrior Pack - New story mode and new roster of characters. Trivia * This is the first Skylanders crossover game to have Insomniac Games and Konami in it. * This is the first Skylanders game without a Subtitle. * This is one of the only Skylanders games where Kaos is not the main villain. Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games Category:Upcoming Category:Games